Snitch
by anythingzombie
Summary: They say murder is sweet, but revenge is sweeter. Through ill-fate, Alice, Bella, and Emmett meet and seek revenge for their partners deaths, all the while forming a friendship and learning hidden truths about the dearly deceased. Collaboration. -DEAD-
1. Chapter 1

**Snitch **is a collaboration between **dolphinherovamp5 **(Ashley), **pure**(dot)**ambition**(dot)**writing** (Dimmie), and **Zombie's Run This Town **(Brittany).

We do not own Twilight or the characters. The plot, however, is ours.

**DHV5: Hey! This is dolphinherovamp5 here with the first part of Snitch! Woo! So, I'm writing Bella's POV and this is it. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

-b-

The green of the meadow seemed brighter than usual today. The flowers seemed to take on more beauty than usual too.

Maybe it was my mood that has caused me to see the meadow a bit differently today. I am so happy today that I know nothing can hurt me as I await to tell the wonderful news to my boyfriend Edward.

Bending down to smell the wildflowers I imagined Edward's face as I tell him the news. I'm sure that he'll be so joyful that he'd start dancing across the room, probably attempting to do a pirouette.

I couldn't help but smile because I know that's what he'd do. He'd be so jovial that it didn't matter if he were in a public place or not when he begins to act like a fool.

I stood up straight and glanced at my wristwatch. It was almost 6 o'clock. Edward should be home soon.

I turned and started my journey back home.

-------------------------------------

After arriving home I begun to cook spaghetti and garlic bread. The scent of the food wafted in the kitchen and the dining room as I set up the table.

I made sure to make everything as perfect as possible. I didn't want even one flaw to ruin the news as I told my one love.

After lighting one last candle I dimmed the florescent lights and turned on some music that Edward and I loved listening to once in a while.

With a twirl I headed to the living room to wait, my skirt swaying as I moved.

-------------------------------------

I glanced worriedly at the clock that hung on the wall. It was 10 o'clock and he was still not home. He was usually home by now.

I began to nibble lightly on my fingernails, making them shorter and ragged.

What if he forgot about me? What if he was cheating?

I shook my head. That's complete nonsense. He'd never forget me. He'd never cheat on me. But do I really know him as much as I think I do?

I'm extremely certain I know him more than anybody. I've known him since we were little and we've been dating since high school. I know for sure both of those suggestions are just bull. Nothing to worry about.

But my worrying never ceased.

Not knowing where Edward was and my heart under a truck-load of stress. I went to bed without a wink of sleep and no hope for everything.

-------------------------------------

I wake up with a start, hope blooming inside, only to be crushed when I see Edward's side of the bed empty.

I rubbed my eyes as I stand up and stumble out of bed, wiping away excess sleep and a few tears.

After I got ready for the day I began walking down the stairs when I heard a knock on the front door.

I couldn't think of anyone that would be knocking on my door so early. Not even Edward if he was just coming home.

After I finished walking down the stairs, I opened the door to find two police officers with grim-looking faces.

"Are you Edward Cullen's girlfriend?" One of the police officers asked, his voice gruff. After a nod from me, he continued. "We are sad to be giving you this news, but your boyfriend is dead."

After the words left his mouth I gasped and could barely move. Edward was dead? Impossible. How could my lover and best friend be dead?

"Thank you for telling me." I croaked, tears threatening to be released.

After I closed the door and made sure the police were gone I slowly walked to the couch in the living room, curled into a ball, and balled my eyes out, wishing the pain to just go away.

-------------------------------------

I could barely keep my eyes dry during the funeral. I was a mess. Especially when it came time for the burial.

When people began leaving I walked up to where they started to lower the casket into the ground. I could only whisper the words of the news I had wanted to tell him the day he died.

"I'm pregnant."

**

* * *

**

Hee-hee. I love drama, if you didn't know. And next to come is Alice's POV by pure(dot)ambition(dot)writing!

**-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	2. Chapter 2

"There is a sacredness in tears. They are not the mark of weakness, but of power. They speak more eloquently than ten thousand tongues. They are messengers of overwhelming grief, and unspeakable love"  
Washington Irving

-a-

_In a single word, his eyes could be described as nothing less than piercing. The first glance presented them with a cold demeanour, but moments later they melted into a pool of sorrow and love. Tears swelled, his nose wrinkling as the sting become too unbearable. I lifted my hand slowly and traced the dark circles under his eyes._

"_You're tired, my love?" I ask, placing a light kiss on his jaw. He nods in response._

_The snowflakes fall freely, landing on his nose and the tips of his blonde hair._

_I motion to the white bed, strictly out of place in the dark fir tree forest._

"_Why don't you sleep then? I'll lie with you"_

_He quickly shakes his head, shouting no._

"_But why not, if you're tired, it makes sense to sleep." The snow falls at a faster rate, all the surroundings fading into a blur of white._

"_If I sleep, I will leave you forever, I never want to do that." I run my fingers through his hair, and pull him tighter to my frame._

"_Nonsense, I want you to sleep, angel, you need it." My lips touch his own, as we lie on the bed, his head sitting in my lap._

_His eyes close, and his pink lips remain slightly ajar. I hum to him, and softly sing a lullaby._

_What seems like hours later, the snow storm subsides, its residue falling softly. With a blink his eyes open, his piercing blue globes stare up at me full of fear and grief._

"_I'll love you, forever." He whispers before disappearing from my arms. The forest: gone, and all that is left is a white abyss._

- -

"Good morning, San Francisco! To start off your morning, here is the latest hit by..."

Without opening my eyes, I frantically throw my arms towards the sound, cringing as my hand comes into contact with the cold metal; a loud thud ending the songs opening verse. I lay back, pulling the covers to my chin and slowly open my eyes to reveal the well lit ceiling above me.

Begrudgingly I sit up, search the night stand for my phone, and determine that at seven o'clock, I am running late for my monthly brunch with my younger sister. The cool air feels like thin shards of ice as I pull the warm quilt off of my body, revealing my legs to the frosty October air. Goose-bumps instantly emerge, orange and purple blemishes forming around my sun-kissed freckles. My feet hit the floor, simultaneously placing themselves into a pair of light blue slip on slippers. I reach for my matching blue robe and hug it tightly around my body before making my way downstairs.

Jasper, my fiancé, and I live in a restored mansion left to us by his great aunt, Emily. We moved into the mansion two years ago, and many of our boxes are still scattered on the floor waiting to be unpacked. I carefully step around them as I make my way into the kitchen. The morning sun spills through the bay window strategically placed above the sink. I reach for the coffee pot, filling it with water and setting it to boil as I find a thermos and reach into the overhead cupboard for a box of strawberry pop tarts. I toast two, placing them in a napkin as I head to the front door.

I pull my robe tighter around my body as I open the front door, leaning down to pick up the daily newspaper. I bite into the first pop tart as my neighbour waves at me from across the street. His hair dark and wavy blows in the wind as he lifts his arm to greet me.

"Good Morning, Alice." He calls out to me.

"Morning." I reply as I quickly turn on my heel, and closing the door loudly behind me.

Heading back into the kitchen, I place the newspaper down onto the wooden dining table and pour the boiled water into the thermos. Careful not to burn my mouth, I sip at the coffee before sitting down to my private breakfast.

I open up the newspaper, removing only the 'Wanted' pages to read through. For the past five years I had owned a small wedding boutique, catered to designing and restoring vintage gowns. The shop was popular in the city, but the time had come for me to move on. I needed to do something else: a career change. With Jasper's business advice and loving time, I sold the boutique turning quite a profit on its revenue.

Few things caught my attention in the pages, the majority of their contents asking for financial lawyers, nurses, and those in retail. Halfway down the third page called to me as I finished my pop tarts. **Wanted Theatre Usher: Vibrant personality, eager to work in a cinema. No qualifications necessary. **It was perfect, nothing akin to my previous occupations, and something that led nowhere, exactly what I needed. I find a pen and write the details of the ad on a piece of paper, taping it to my thermos before standing to get dressed.

I stumble into the bathroom adjoining the bedroom Jasper and I shared, find a hairbrush and stroke it down my thick, long hair that stayed perfectly straight no matter how often I tried to curl it. Placing the brush down, I flick on the switch of the exhaust fan, turn the hot water on, peel off my pyjamas, and step into the steaming shower. The water caresses my body as I reflect on my dream. Ever since I was a child I had had strange dreams, the majority of them having a symbolic influence on my life to come. _"If I sleep, I will leave you forever, I never want to do that."_ Remembering the words spoken in my dream state send shivers down my arms and spine; the reality of their meaning causing tears to form in my eyes. If anything were ever to happen to him my heart would break. _I would break._

I wash my face and thin body before shutting off the water. I reach for my white towel and wrap it around my body before opening the frosted glass door, and stepping onto the cool tiles. I look at myself in the mirror, analysing my small pixie like face. My dark blue eyes stare back at me expectantly as I twirl my damp locks between my index finger and thumb. I promise myself I need a haircut, a form of change. I dry my hair, pinning it back into a bun, and brush my teeth.

After rubbing the towel over my body I change into a pair of grey skinny leg jeans and a dark purple boat neck sweater. I slip my feet into a pair of white ballet flats before fastening my favourite necklace around my neck. The chain was a gift from Jasper, upon it a sliver snowflake, the perfect match to the white paper decorations at our senior high school prom. He gave me the necklace that night, kissing the spot on my chest the charm fell to before making me his own. Six months later he proposed, with the agreement of a long engagement.

Spinning once before the floor length mirror, I approve my outfit before retreating back into the bathroom, a bottle of black mascara in hand. I apply a thin layer of foundation, and add a line of black eyeliner and mascara.

I grab my phone and purse, throwing them quickly into a white bag before running downstairs. Picking up my thermos, the coffee inside still hot, I make my way to the front door. I grab my car keys and lock up the house, venturing to my yellow Mazda. Sitting in the driver's seat I message my younger sister, Cynthia, telling her I am on my way. I also message Jasper, telling him I love him and to be safe, before starting the car and driving to the local cafe, Cynthia and I always meet at.

- -

"You're late." Are the first words I hear as I enter the cafe. I look around the room, my eyes quickly focusing on my sister.

Truthfully we look nothing alike. While my hair is a rich ebony, hers is a pale blonde. She is tall with the perfectly desired curves, where I am barely five foot two with the body of a seven year old girl. Our facial features also differ, I the reflection of our mother with a thin oval face and delicate features slightly of centre, while she is more akin to our grandmother, her face a delicate heart, her features symmetrical and sharp. However, we both have the same large, deep blue eyes.

"Sorry," I mutter as I sit down on the leather couch across from her, "I woke up late."

She nods off my excuse as a smile emerges across her face. She shifts with excitement in her seat, her straight teeth showing as she smiles eagerly.

"Guess what, Ali-cat!" I scowl at the nickname, never being able to shake from my five year old memories.

Before giving me a chance to answer she holds up her left hand, revealing a petite diamond nestled happily between her pinky and middle finger. My mouth falls ajar, as I look at her in amazement. I grab her fingers and carefully evaluate the ring.

"It's gorgeous, Cynthia. When did he propose?" I let go of her hand, and circle my own engagement ring, remembering back to the night Jasper proposed.

It was a few months after graduation, and we had gone with Jasper's parents to vacay at their beach house. Jasper was eighteen, and I was in the last month of being seventeen. We had met for dinner before driving to a small private beach near his parent's house, bringing with us a bottle of champagne and a punnet of strawberries.

We both stripped down into our skin, and ran hand in hand towards the icy water. Those moments in the frozen sea brought us to our innocence. We were raw. No longer were we Alice and Jasper. No longer were we high school graduates seeking a place in the world. In that moment we were humanity, and emotion, and fear, and innocence. Together and nothing.

That night we left the water, curled up in blankets holding each other, feeding each other strawberries. Drinking champagne.

The moon was high above the sea, its reflection creating a mystical feel.

Jasper whispered casually in my ear, "marry me." And we were done. Together. Promised.

That was the beginning of our life together, and now my younger sister was about to begin the same feat.

"He took me to a restaurant, and ordered me the most expensive glass of champagne, I of course asked what we were celebrating, and in the glass was the ring! It was so romantic Ali-Cat..." Her words register in my brain, but to me nothing can compare to the evening Jasper and I had. It wasn't stereotypical, it was us.

"How's Jasper?" I meet her blue eyes with my own and smile.

"He's great. He's doing really well at work, always so busy trying to please his boss, but he always comes home before dinner. He's working on an important case at the moment with two of his co-workers. If they win it, he says the three of them will be promoted." I answer.

"That's great; just don't let him work too hard."

I laugh briefly. "I won't."

"That's good. What are you up to today?" I thought on her words before answering.

"I want to cut my hair, so finding a salon that will take me on such short notice, and then looking into a position at a cinema. I might go and take Jasper and his colleagues some lunch, later."

Her smile falters, "A 'position at a cinema', really Alice? You sold your successful shop, to work at a cinema?" I nod.

She shakes her head, and whispers "Crazy lady".

We talk for a while longer, before deciding to part ways. I hug her goodbye and start my car, quickly programming the GPS system to the cinema's address.

- -

I arrive at the small cinema, taking in its rustic, retro feel. Couches line the entryway, their bright block colours playing up the black walls. The theatre is empty for all but one: a man in his mid forties holding a mop.

"Um, excuse me? Do you work here?" The man looks up at me bewildered, his eyes are a deep brown, and his face is stern, with sarcastic qualities.

"Do I work here? Darlin' I built this cinema, I own it, and I'm now watching it go slowly out of business. What's your price?" He asks me, his voice strong and determined.

"My price? No, no, you're mistaken. I don't want to buy this place." I answer.

"Then what do you want?"

I breathe in and take a few steps forward.

"My name is Alice Brandon, I'm here about the usher position?" I offer him my hand.

"Well, Ms Brandon, can you hold a flashlight?"

"Yes."

"Without making obscene gestures?"

"Yes."

"Do you snore?"

"Um, no."

He takes my hand. "You're hired."

I look at him, bewildered, before giving him my home and mobile numbers, leaving with his promise to ring me in two days with my shift schedule.

From my car I message Jasper, telling him of Cynthia's engagement, and that I am now an underpaid cinema usher. No reply.

I start the car, turn on the radio to a Spanish pop station, and drive the streets looking for an open salon. After ten minutes of driving, I find a small hairdressers nestled tightly between an Adult bookshop, and a store specific to second hand tea cups. Luckily, right in front of the store is a single park.

Swiftly pulling the car into the spot, I turn off the engine, look at my messy bun in the rear view mirror, and exit the car excited for change.

The salon, like the cinema, is unexpected, extremely kitsch. Its walls are a light pink with bright blue and magenta furnishings. The entire left wall is covered from the ceiling to the floor in mirrors. A young girl with peroxide blonde hair and bright green eye make-up stands at the front desk, happily chewing her gum as the fumes of hairspray fill the room. I walk up to her, and press the small bell on the desk – just because.

She looks up, or rather down at me from her tall height. Silently, she appraises my appearance, from my almost natural face, and my messy updo.

"You want a cut?" She asks, her voice nasally, her acrylic nails drumming on the cupboard.

I nod.

"You free now, love?" I look at her nametag: Lauren.

I again nod. "Yes, could you fit me in, Lauren?"

"Sure," she answers, stepping out from behind the counter to reveal her monstrous outfit, "Kate, you've got another one. A cut."

A young woman emerges from the back room, her dark red hair curled and pinned back with a small row of pearls.

"Thanks, Lauren." She answers, as she leads me towards a chair.

"My name is Kate, how much would you like cut from your hair today?" She asks me.

Before I can answer my phone rings, I hold up my finger to her and excuse myself as I place the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I answer, the voice on the other end unknown.

"Ms Brandon?"

"Yes, this is she. How can I help you."

"Ms Brandon, this is Chief Tally from the San Francisco Police Force, I'm sorry to tell you this, but your fiancé, Jasper Whitlock, has been killed." Without listening to the remainder of his words I click the phone shut, wiping the oncoming tears from my eyes.

I look at Kate and smile.

"All of it. I want to go short." I tell her as I remove the pins from my hair, allowing it to fall freely to my mid-back one last time. Kate nods, and begins to wet my hair with a bottle.

She motions a length just below my ears and I nod before she begins to cut.

Strand by strand my ebony locks fall to the ground. I wanted change; a new life is what I received.

With each cut my heart breaks, I mourn for the loss of my lover, my soul-mate, my everything. I let the tears fall, silently and freely, as a rare occurrence happens: a San Francisco snow in October. All the individuals in the shop gather to the window, marvelling at the white blankets beauty. They all croon in amazement at the rare feat, some taking photos. Children gather in the street, dancing in the falling drops of frozen water.

I remain in my seat, my hair falling to the floor, my tears falling down my face; the snow falling to the ground. My life falling apart.

- a -

**Dimmie's Note: This story is going to be something different. Something good, but very different. Read & Review, and get ready for Brittany's chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Waking up without you, it doesn't feel right. To sleep with only memories is harder every night.  
And sometimes I think I can feel you breathing on my neck."

_Alone In This Bed;_ Framing Hanley

**-e-**

I slowly tipped the almost-empty beer bottle, letting it settle on the side of its flat bottom. I nonchalantly twisted it, letting it roll to the left then back to the right. I repeated this as I stared blindly at the brown surface of the bar top, thinking about the words that were stuck in my head and wouldn't cease to disappear.

_We understand death for the first time when he puts his hand upon one whom we love._

I wasn't sure who said that exactly, all I knew was that it was stuck in my thought process – like an annoying pop song that you couldn't help but to sing too as it jumped into your mind at random moments in time. It was ridiculous. It was a nuisance. I just wanted to seriously jam something through my head in order to make it stop. But that would make me stop thinking all together.

I wanted to die, just not because of a fucking quote was bouncing in my head. I let out a breath and blinked my eyes for the first time in five minutes, letting the dryness quickly get moist. I finished the rest of my Bud and set it down hard, a pinging noise muffled by the loud noise around me made me realized that this was my seventh beer. I already had a slight buzz, _was I wanting to get fully wasted?_ I gazed around me, staring at strangers. I had come alone, planning to have a beer or two and go home to an empty bed.

_One more wouldn't hurt_, I thought to myself, and singled the bartender for another Bud Light. She smiled at me, a hopeful look in her eyes. She waltzed over to me, her large breasts bouncing in her small fitted black shirt. I was disgusted, yet slightly turn on. _It's been fucking centuries since I got laid, _I told myself. I shook my head mentally. No. I wouldn't go there. No matter how attractive the black haired, tanned skin, and large boobed woman was.

"Ready for another, honey?" she purred, grazing my fingers with her own as she removed the empty bottle. I pulled away from it, letting her take it away.

"Sure am," I replied. She walked away momentarily, her hips swinging and her ass pleasantly showing off – mocking me; as if saying "I know you want this, but you won't get it…loser!" How right that ass was. I wanted it. I wanted sex, but I wasn't going to get it. I only wanted it from one person, one Goddess whose body I worshiped like a temple. The woman returned, her nametag read 'Leah'- a pretty name if I do say so myself.

"Here ya go, hun. Anything else I can get ya?" she asked me, leaning over the counter. It looked like her boobs were going to burst out. I stared at them, realizing that I shouldn't and I turned my sight to her chocolate eyes.

I shook my head. "Nah. I'm good, thanks though."

She smiled at me. "Are you sure?" I groaned mentally and lifted up my left hand, flashing the silver on my third finger. I felt sort of low using my wedding ring to ward off woman, but it seemed to work – most the time anyways. She frowned and walked away, her hips rocking as she spotted another guy sitting by himself. He looked up and smiled at her, flirting.

I snorted. "When one door closes, another one opens." I took a large gulp from the brown bottle, stopping once it was almost empty. I clucked my tongue and held the bottle in the palms of my hand, agonizing over the fact that the label was beginning to blur. _We understand death for the first time_ – the words suddenly hit me, making me smack my fist against the hard top. This was getting very annoying. I finished the bottle off in a very angry swallow and stood up, reaching in my pocket for my wallet. I fished out fifty bucks, thinking that bar beer was way too expensive for my budget.

I paid my tab and left the bar, only a little wobbly. Lucky for me I hadn't driven here, I walked straight from work. Surely Sam was going to have my head for cutting work early, but he'd forgive me. That guy had some sort of soft spot for me – maybe because I saved his son in fire, maybe because I had been his bestfriend since we were kids, or maybe it was because I was the only guy who hasn't tried to get in his wife's pants.

I only lived about ten blocks away from the bar. I figured that I'd make it before I puked or passed out or hell, before I decided to play ding-dong-ditch. When I was buzzed I had a tendency to do shit I hadn't done since I was teenager. I shoved my hands deep in my pockets, ignoring the cool air that breezed by. I was glad it was fall, but I was also upset that it was here. In fact, thinking about it made me pissed. I kicked a tin garbage can and it fell over.

I laughed at the trash that settled in the gutter and on the curb. I walked around it, trying to keep my laughs quiet. An empty can of pees made me pull some form of football move. I swung myself around, tripping over air and landed on the lawn of someone's yard. I laughed for what felt like forever. That's when I realized I was drunk, not buzzed. The thought made me giggle like a little girl who was being tickled. But those laughs soon faded and turned into sobs – horrible, wracking sobs. I pulled myself up to my feet, not bothering to brush of the grass or dirt. I pulled my arms around my stomach, holding in the pain that throbbed there.

I stumbled as I walked, my shoes getting caught on cracks and busted sidewalk blocks. I wiped at my hot tears that rolled off my cheeks. It was dark outside and having blurred eyes didn't help much, not to mention that tears didn't help any. I spotted to me what looked like a bench and lunged for it, sitting on it as I let out more broken sobs. _When he puts his hand upon one whom we love. _I screamed at the words that appeared quietly into my shaky thought process. I threw my face into my large, scarred palms – aware that the pain had not completely disappeared like I thought.

It had been nearly two months since she'd left me. Since her life had been taken away. It's been six weeks since my beautiful Rose had lost all her petals and began to wilt until she was no longer blossoming. Rosalie was dead and there was nothing I could do about except cry out for her. I knew that she couldn't hear me, but I hoped. I lowered myself onto the body of the bench, lounging on it as I stared at the bright dots in the sky as tears spilt out of my slits of my eyes. I let my arms rest lazily by my sides, one of them folding over my large build.

I thought about her then; her blonde curls that never seemed to go straight. Her bright blue eyes that always twinkled when she smiled at me. Her perfectly tanned skin and the way her fingers trembled over my body when we would make love. My Rose was perfect; she was everything I'd always wanted in a woman. She was…gone. The single word caused me to be hit with a wrecking ball of pain, anger and disbelief. Whenever I thought about her being dead feelings I had never felt struck me in sudden blows; shocking me.

At some point during my childish sobs – I passed out.

I dreamt of my Rose though, of a time in our lives that I could never forget. The sun was setting yet the warmth ceased to leave. It was our honeymoon. We couldn't afford much so we decided to go to Florida; a place much hotter and more humid then our familiar San Francesco. We had fun though. We spent time at the beach on most days but would sometimes stay in the hotel for a dinner and a movie. We'd often spend most our time making love, but it was our first time being together physically. Rosalie had wanted to wait till we were married – I agreed.

I hadn't been a virgin when I met her, but she had. I felt honored to be her first..and her only. I saw her in my mind as I lay unconscious. She seemed so real, she seemed as if she were right beside me. But even asleep I knew that it wasn't possible. I could only wish and hope. My mind shut down then; letting me rest, letting me forget.

-:-

I had awoken to rain drops falling on my face, to something walking back and forth on my chest, to nausea rising from my throat. I sat up and moved to the side (a bird flew away at the motion), vomiting on the ground below me. After I was finished the pang rushed to my head, alerting me that I would not be going into work today. I peeled my eyes open, their weight begging to be dropped. The first question that popped into my head was _where am I?_ I spotted a house; it had a red door and had white tiles. It belonged to the Copes - an elderly couple that I would sometimes do outside chores for.

Mine and Rose's small house was about four down. In fact, I could see it from this very spot. Our house matched the Cope's; it was just smaller and had a black door. It was a cute place, cottage-like. It was our home – we'd spent all of our money we could make on it. It was always worth it though. I wiped my mouth with the back of my jacket sleeve and headed hope, aware the rain was picking up and glad that I didn't have far to go.

--

Once inside the somewhat warmth of my house, I felt a sudden weight sink down on me. It was in my chest - tugging at my heart. I un-zipped my jacket and let it fall to the ground, my eyebrows scrunched up as I stared at the brown floorboards. I kicked my sneakers off and pulled everything out of my pockets – throwing the objects on the table as I made my way to the bathroom. I downed two Tylenols and stripped down into my boxers before crashing on the large king sized bed that was now better fit for a queen. I passed out before I could even get under the covers.

The sound of the phone ringing woke me up, causing me to curse and groan. Before I knew it I had the phone in my hands, greeting the person on the other line.

"Hello?" I muttered.

"Is this Emmett McCarty?" A man asked.

"Yes it is and may ask who is calling?" This made me wonder – why did everyone act so proper and well mannered when strangers called?

"This is Ben Cheney, Rosalie's boss." He seemed unsure of the title. "The workers have put together a memorial for those who had died in the shooting. It would mean so much if you'd come. This is as much for you as it is for the others who had lost someone."

Silence.

"I'll have to see if I'm not busy. My job takes up plenty of time that I'm not sure I can spare, even for this." Lies. It was all a lie, but I wasn't ready for a second goodbye. Not yet.

"I understand. I sent you a letter though, of the time and address. Just in case you can make it."

"Thank you," I replied. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Mr. McCarty."

Before I could even get a chance to put the phone down it rang again. I pressed the talk button and brought it to my ear.

"Yeah?" I coughed.

"What happened to you?" Sam's voice asked.

"What do you mean?" I retorted.

"You cut out of work early and then today you don't show up. What's going on? And it better be a real excuse not the 'oh, I'm so depressed' excuse I've heard from you."

I chuckled without humor. "Wow, Sam. Glad to see you have a heart."

He growled. "I'm serious, Emmett. If you keep pulling the wool over my eyes, I'm going to have to fire you."

I laughed again. "Firing the lead fire man."

"Just get the fuck over it and do your job, Em. We've all put up with this shit, but not anymore. She's gone and you need to realize this. It's time to let go, put your big boy panties on and get your ass moving!"

I frowned deeply. "Thanks, Sam. Not only has the love of my life given up on me but you have too."

He began to protest, but I hung the phone up on him, fighting back tears. I escaped in the shower, letting the hot water wash away all my anger until all that was left was the familiar sadness the never seemed to go away. In fact, this time, the sadness didn't have the echo of anger or grief but this time it came with something unfamiliar but not forgettable.

It was the sudden feeling of hope and happiness that had me wiping away my tears that mixed with the hot drops of water.

It was the feeling of joy that had me getting dressed into my uniform.

It was the fact that Sam was right that had me going to work with a smile.

But before I could get into the Jeep that I rarely used nowadays I stopped at the mail box – pulling out the bills and junk mail that had gathered. I tossed through the mail, looking for the letter that I needed. That _we _needed. This invite was a ticket to my freedom, a ticket to my closure.

"Six o'clock – November 15th." I read out loud, smiling to myself. I would go to this memorial – after all it wasn't just for those who had gotten their lives taken away from them by being murdered; it was for those who'd really suffered from the shooting. Like I was with my Rosalie.

I set the mail inside before locking the door and heading to work where I would slowly yet surely make my life back go the way it was.

She was gone. Hope was all I had left.

And I hoped to fucking God that I'd get over this. I needed to move on – for me, for her, and for the ones who loved me. I needed to find my silver lining.

* * *

**Z/N:** Well, this was the last daily update. :) Our updates will happen every Thursday. You all probably still have questions and they will be answered soon enough.

We really appreciate your support - feel free to leave more. Thanks to TRDancer for beta'ing this for me. She's awesomesauce.  
Also, on my profile (for now) pictures and fun stuff for this story can be found.

Till next time!


	4. Chapter 4

_Grief makes one hour ten. _

--William Shakespeare

**-b-**

The pain in the pit of my stomach was like nothing I had ever felt before. It was like something wanted to explode out and express it's anger and sadness.

That's what my heart wanted to do, too. It wanted to grieve for the loss of Edward. So, that's what I did. That's what I've been doing for two months straight, even though it feels like it has been years of my heart ripping itself apart because of unseen pain.

A few tears slid down my cheeks as I wrapped my arms around my stomach. I knew that my continuous grief could probably hurt the baby. I really don't want to, but I'm still not over Edward's death.

Of course, I'm better than I was when it happened. I was told I looked like a complete wreak, that I'm doing better each day. So, I trust them to tell me what they think, even if I don't believe them.

Wiping away the escaped tears, I stood up and ran a hand through my hair. I had so many things to do I'd been putting off. Like paying the bills and getting rid of unnecessary junk mail.

Sitting down at the table, I began to separate the mail into three piles. Bills, junk, and what looks interesting.

After separating them, I decided to start with what looked interesting. It was the smallest pile, and I wanted to leave everything else for last.

As I looked through the small stack, only one really caught my eye.

It was the size of a postcard and had a symbol on it that I knew stood for the company Edward worked for.

I turned it over and read, trying to stay calm.

According to the postcard, it was an invite for a memorial for the people that died in the shooting with Edward. It was being held tomorrow at six o'clock.

I kind of wondered if I should go, even if it probably wouldn't make the pain go away. Maybe I could get some kind of closure. I needed closure. Hell, I needed so much, and I knew I would probably never get any of it.

But, having a chance for closure is all I'll need. It's the only thing I can really want and will get, even if it's hard.

---------

I looked into the full-length mirror where I saw myself in a formal black dress, my eyes bloodshot, and a few tears already leaving my eyes.

I really needed to stop grieving. Two months is far too long for a grieving process, in my opinion.

With a sigh, I grabbed my keys and a pair of sunglasses before leaving the house. Today was surely going to be worse than any of the previous ones since Edward died.

---------

Pulling into a parking space and stepping out of my car, I looked around and could only see people's sad, sympathetic faces.

I could only wonder who they were here for. Were they here for only one certain person or for all of the people that died? I'm not even sure how many people died. They never released the information.

After taking a deep breath, I closed the car door and headed inside.

As I slipped the sunglasses on, I looked around once more. Everybody wore the same black clothing and sunglasses. It was like they were clones of each other.

Maybe their similarity was why I quickly noticed somebody that stood out more than a black lamb in a herd of white sheep.

He wore no sunglasses like everybody else. His eyes just darted around, surveying and never showing a single emotion.

When he turned around to continue surveying, I caught a glimpse of a tattoo on his neck that was visible above the collar of his suit.

He seemed mysterious, and that made me wonder a lot about him. Did Edward know him? If he did, why did I never meet him?

I decided to forget about those questions for now. It wasn't worth it.

As I turned to go inside, I suddenly felt a stare on me that made me shiver with fright - of what, I didn't know.

---------

I stood to the side, trying to stay out of the way. I didn't want any attention. Out of sight. Out of mind.

As the memorial began, a short woman with short black hair stood beside me, wiping her eyes. I wondered if she had lost her lover in the shooting. When I looked at her, that's the vibe I got.

I turned my head to look forward. I didn't want to get distracted. I needed closure.

Suddenly, music began playing and I clutched my stomach, pain rolling around.

When I felt a touch on my arm, I clutched tighter. Glancing to who touched me, I saw the short woman. "Are you okay?" she asked.

I nodded. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh. That's nice. Well, my name is Alice." She smiled, but with a hint of sadness.

"I'm Bella." That was the first time I had smiled in months, even though it was only a tiny one.

**

* * *

**

How was that? Well, I'd like to thank TRDancer for beta'ing this for me and everybody that supports us as we write this story. Thank you. Now, review please. =D And remember the next update will be next Thursday!

**-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	5. Chapter 5

"But today I'm not so strong, so lay me down with a sad song."

_Wake Me Up_; Norah Jones

- a -

The car park was full; shiny sedans with tinted windows, tainting the car park in a sea of blacks, silvers, and dark greys. I felt obvious in my lemon-yellow beauty, my embarrassment subsiding slightly as a rustic, fading red Chevy pulled swiftly into the lone empty space resting stealthily alongside a large Jeep. A young girl, who appeared to be in her early-to-mid-twenties, emerged from the truck, one hand resting on her invisible stomach, the other pulling down the hem of her dress. She was dressed simply in a loose fitting black knee length dress with a simple square neckline. Her hair, a dark mahogany, was curled and pinned behind her ears. Her neck adorned a single elegant strand of pearls, and her eyes hidden behind a thin pair of sunglasses, their white rims petite and feminine. I watched from the rear-view mirror as she made her way towards the filling park. Her stance was graceful yet reserved the complete opposite of all other individuals I had seen walking into the memorial grounds. Her steps were cautious, where 'they' all walked in a poised, determined manner. She did not seem to belong with the crowd of black designer suits, black shades, and black loafers.

As she approached the golden archway of the park area, she bent down and slipped her shoes off her feet, scrunching her toes up in the damp grass. A smile emerged on her face and she circled her stomach with her fingers. She looked up at the sky, a tear rolling down her cheek. I recognised myself in her. A myriad of grief and overwhelmed words. It was clear she had lost someone close to her in the shooting.

Picking up her black flats in her hand, she walks further into the grass area before disappearing from sight. I know with the cue of soft music the service is about to start.

The rest of the car park is empty of occupants, all but a single man dressed the same as the rest, with one exception; his tattoo. A snake and looped rose curves delicately around his neck, the tip showing over the top of his collar. His pace is rapid, his hands fidgeting at his sides. For a brief moment he looks towards my car, my eye meeting his is the mirror. His eyes scrunch together, a look of pure pain emerging on his face. He continues into the grounds, the slight nod of his head beckoning me to follow him.

I look at myself in the mirror, tucking my short ebony locks behind my ear. I find my headscarf in the glove compartment, and quickly tie the faint leopard print around my head, adjusting my sunglasses so the red puffy circles of my eyes were hidden. As I open the door, I reach for my purse, and slide my black heels out onto the path. I smooth out my black fitted skirt and black blouse before locking the car and making my way into the grounds.

The golden arch calls to me, its glow inviting, but the carvings etched into its frame horrific, yet poetic. I bend over and unfasten the clasp on my heels, collecting them in my hand in a fashion similar to that of the mahogany haired beauty. The instant my toes touch the dewy grass I feel a wave of content, and peace wash over me.

"I miss you, Jas." I whisper as I twirl the thin diamond loop on my fourth finger.

Walking further into the parkland, I follow a thin path lit with white lanterns, leading into a secluded area. The area, though small in capacity, fits all individuals from the car park. Their pristine suits glowing in the dimming light. They all face towards a single podium, at which stands a young Hispanic man with dark hair and a black pin striped suit. His eyes, once separated from his sunglasses, focus on a single harp player, filling the park area with a soft symphony in E minor.

I look around, in hope to find a suitable area to stand, close to the front so I could see, but to the side, so I could excuse myself if my tears became too much. A swirl of mahogany hair shimmered in the light, the girl from the Chevy holding her arms around her body as she stood at the perfect location. I quietly made my way over to the girl, standing on her left. She didn't seem to notice my presence, the silence, for all but the harp, becoming.

The musician changed the key of the piece, a sadder note emerging as she pulled each string. Tears emerged in my eyes, and I quickly wiped them away as the music grew louder. The young woman looked at me, a sense of pity in her eyes, along with a sense of recognition.

As I looked up at her, she looked forward, the man in the pin stripped suit shuffling his notes around on the podium, waiting for the perfect time to commence the service. The woman clutched her stomach, doubling over in inaudible pain. Without hesitation I softly touched her arm, she looked up at me, her sunglasses fallen on the floor, her brown doe eyes greeting me with pain.

"Are you okay?" I asked, as I helped her stand, supporting her weight by placing my arm around her.

"I'm pregnant" She nodded.

Unsure how to react, without causing her anymore pain, I answered simply.

"Oh, that's nice." I breathed in, gauging her reaction.  
"Well, my name is Alice." I said, forcing a small, encouraging smile onto my face. She returned the gesture, the sadness we shared spoken through our lips and eyes.

"I'm Bella." She said. She turned back to the service as the speaker began.

My arm remained around her waist, as hers found her way around mine.

We listened to the introductory passage, our tears flowing freely as we comforted each other in the only way we knew: with silence.

The audience listened politely as the man, who named himself as Eric spoke.

"Life is a mixture of many things," Eric began, "it's a compromise of love, and hate, good, and evil. Of revenge and forgiveness, and of pain, and release. Three lives were lost through an unnecessary mean, a matter of weeks ago. These three lives where those of three individuals, three partners. Our firm lost three co-workers, as three lovers lost their mate. Today we grieve, and commemorate the loss of Rosalie Lillian Hale-McCarty, Jasper Jude Whitlock, and Edward Anthony Masen. Together we celebrate their lives, and live upon their successes and happiness, each blessing them in the journey they will now encounter..."

His words faded through my ears, his formal tone the opposite of Jasper's life. The woman, Bella, breathed in deeply as Eric spoke of Edward, a man Jasper had once mentioned in passing. From what I knew, the three of them were co-workers. They were the best in their field, and worked solely for the purpose of justice. The three were extremely close, and always put their all into their assignments. From a professional standpoint, the firm was at a great loss with their death, a horrific shooting, with details still unknown.

From my left came a laugh, two men both tall and muscular stood to the left of Bella and I, half hidden within a border of trees. Each held a bottle in their hand, one whisky, the other a simple flask. They whispered loudly to each other, mocking the service, and the representative. The bigger of the two, with dark curls emerging on his head looked over at Bella and I, only to receive a glare. His friend, with hair lighter, longer, and with a straighter, wispy edge, looked over at us before whispering to his friend something finally inaudible to my ears.

Tearing my attention away from the rude individuals, I focused on the podium. Like the gold archway, it had elaborate carvings which for the most where poetic, but held tragedy and sorrow in their stance. I considered the time it would have taken to perfect the sculpture, the minute details perfected under a scalpels blade. In a sense we all stood here under the scalpels blade, those of us different, suffering, such as Bella and myself, let our tears flow freely, our strength disappearing at the first sound of the harp.

"...with a final song I invite up..." Eric continued to talk motioning for another individual to take the podium, and commemorate my love.

_Why did you leave, Jas? I cannot be strong here without you, I need you._

- a –

**Pure Note: This chapter is dedicated to Becky (Nervous . Laugh) for getting Norah Jones in my head, and thus inspiring the quote for this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

"And how does it make you feel to hear me say that I miss you?  
And how does it make you feel to hear me say ooohhh.  
That I wanna stand next to you for a while. I wanna hear you say, yeah"

_Miss You_; Between The Trees

-**e**-

"Oh my god!" Seth shouted in a whisper. "How Peter Parker can this guy get?"

I looked up at Ben Cheney – Rosalie's old boss. His hair was combed and he wore an ugly red and black sweater vest. His glasses looked thick enough to see for ten others. Everything about this guy screamed 'nerd' or 'geek'. It was hilarious. Seth and I couldn't help but to break out in laughs. People shushed us and glared, but we ignored them.

I took a sip from my wine glass, only to nearly spill it all over me when Seth hit me against the chest.

"Dude! I have this joke! You have got to hear it!"

"What is it?" I asked.

"Okay. Let's see," he began, looking up at the ceiling so he could trigger his memory. His eyes snapped to mine and he trembled in excitement. "So there's this guy right, and he has a hole in his roof. It's raining so water is going into his house. A traveler walks by and says, "You have a hole in your roof. You may want to cover it up" then the guy says, "but it's raining" then the traveler goes, "you can do it when the sun's out" and then the man says,"but then it's not raining."

Seth stared at me, a dorky smile on his face.

I blinked.

"Was that the punch line?" I asked.

Seth started laughing, "Yeah!" Then I started laughing. Everyone stared at us, glaring, shaking their heads. Even Ben Cheney seemed to be annoyed. We slowly calmed our laughs down but apparently everyone had had enough of us.

"I thank everyone one of you for coming out to support the employees we lost and their families. Have a pleasant evening and drive home safely." Everyone got out of their chairs, a few eyes narrowing at me and Seth. We ignored them; at least I was trying to concentrate on not letting them bother me. Seth, however, was eyeing a brunette that was slowly getting up out of her seat. I nudged Seth in his side, making his eyes snap to me.

" A little eye candy huh?" I asked him, a chuckle escaping.

He smiled at me. "For you."

I did a double take and a gasped. My eyes narrowed at him.

"How could you even say something that like that?" I growled.

He rolled his and sighed. His long arm came over my shoulders and he squeezed my left upper arm.

"Dude. How could I not? I know you're lonely and I know you're in need of getting laid. Well, ding ding ding. We have a winner!" he said eyeing the brunette who was now making her way to the parking lot with all the others. I pulled away from him, still angry and hurt. I made my way beside the crowd, but for some reason I couldn't get my eyes off the back of the brunette. I mentally slapped myself. I really shouldn't have drunk that much wine and champagne and all the fancy alcohol.

I felt something hard make impact with my back and I went flying forward. My arms stretched out forward and I landed on my palms on the hard gravel. It hurt, but not bad. I looked back to see Seth whistling and walking away suspiciously. I glared at him, knowing that he was the one who did it.

"Are you okay?" A mousey voice asked.

I looked up to see a brown doe-eyed girl standing over me. It was the brunette. I was seriously going to beat up Seth. The girl extended a snowy palm out to me. I ignored it and pulled myself up onto my feet, brushing of my pants and suit jacket. I glared at the girl, not meaning to. I was just so angry at Seth for putting me in this position to start with. He knew how I felt about being with another woman; he knew how I felt about Rose. After all, he was one of my groom's men. I was hurt that he put me in this situation, that he would make my widow satire open.

But maybe Seth was right. After all if I had been the one to die I would want Rosalie to move on. She was a woman who needed to share her love. She would feel the same about me too. I stared at the brunette girl, my mouth pressed hard. Maybe, just maybe, I should give this moving on thing a shot. It couldn't hurt.

At least, I didn't think it would.

"I'm Emmett," I stated, extending my hand out. She looked confused but put her palm in mine regardless.

"Bella."

"So, do you want to go out to eat somewhere? After this whole thing I'm kinda hungry." I felt like an idiot.

"Oh," the girl muttered. I snapped up and looked at her; she was narrowing her eyes back at me. It looked much like she was about to speak to me but a small, child-like figure was at her side, jabbing her finger into my chest.

"That was very disrespectful what you and your friend were doing in there you know," the black haired girl said. For as small as she was I felt like her shadow would tower over me. "Especially to Ben Cheney! He worked his butt off to put this memorial together and you and your friend go in there and make a mockery of it!"

Anger came back.

"Look missy, I was just dealing," I growled.

"Dealing with what? That booze in your system?" she roared back.

I pulled my hands into fists, she crossed her arms. "No! I lost my wife in that shoot out. Laughter is my way of making sadness go away!"

"And you don't think you're the only one?" she asked. "I lost my fiancée that day too!"

I swallowed hard.

She continued, "But do you see me being a rude jackass? No, because I'm being considerate and thinking about all the other people who are in the same position at me. "

Why did I feel like she wasn't finished?

…Because she wasn't.

She looked at Bella and then at me, eyes tight and a mouth set hard.

"And now you're hitting on a pregnant woman who has also lost someone!" She looked disgusted and angry, two emotions that didn't seem to belong on her face. "You are scum mister! _Pure _scum!"

The brunette gasped and clutched at her stomach. She must have been walking away because she was about three feet away from the two of us. The pixie girl's anger vanished and was replaced with worried. I felt much the same. Bella grabbed her stomach and let out a moan. I felt panic buzz through me and I made my way to her.

A man walked through the gapping space that was in front of Bella and me. He made his way past Bella, his trench coat picking up in the breeze. He purposely knocked into Bella, sending her to the hard ground. I felt as if I had the small woman's anger. My fists locked back up and my mouth grew hard. I felt like I could punch through walls.

"Hey!" I shouted to the man. His ashy hair floated in the wind as he turned his head around and looked at me. His crystal blue eyes met mine, a cold shiver running down my spine. He smirked slightly and turned his head back around. He had a tattoo with a snake wrapped around a rose, pretty odd for an older man like him. But regardless of that, I wasn't going to let him get away with what he did.

"Hey!" I called out again, glaring at him as he got into a black car. I picked up my feet and began to run after him, only to stop as he backed out and left the parking lot. I stomped my foot and growled.

"Asshole!" I screamed at the car as it zoomed past the building.

"A little ironic don't you think?" The voice belonged to the pixie. I snapped my head around and glared at her, she was helping Bella back up. I walked back to them, a playful smile on my lips.

"What he did was way worse then what I did," I stated.

She rolled her eyes and turned to the girl, "Are you okay?"

She blushed and nodded, "Yeah, thanks Alice."

"No problem. We girls have to stick together." Alice, the pixie girl looked around and sighed. "Looks like we're all that's left."

I looked around to decipher her words; there were only three cars left. All of which were parked side by side.

"Yeah, I better get home," Bella stated. Without thinking about it, Alice and I walked Bella to her car. Once at the driver side door I cleared my throat. They both looked at me, a set of dark blue eyes and brown.

"I'm sorry for, you know, being a jerk during the memorial."

Alice smirked, "I bet you are."

"My friend was with me and I was drinking, peer pressure and alcohol don't go well together," I stated, rubbing the back of my neck with my warm palm.

"It's okay, Emmett." Bella spoke, putting her arm on my shoulder. She smiled at me and I smiled back, turning my eyes to Alice.

She rolled her's, "I forgive you too. But if I ever catch you being an ass again I'll castrate you." We all laughed. Then it became silent. The three of us looking around awkwardly. In my pocket I felt my cell phone and pulled it out.

"Maybe we should all, you know, stay in contact. After all we are all in the same boat."

"And what boat is that?" Bella asked, curious.

"The boat where people have lost someone, plus if you have problems with your pregnancy and need help I'll know what to do."

"You do?" Alice asked, looking slightly shocked.

"I'm a firefighter, its basic stuff but I can help," I stated. She smiled, impressed.

Her eyes grew sad slightly but she nodded in agreement. The two of them fished out their phones and we traded numbers. I walked away after the short goodbyes, watching them both leave the parking lot. Once I was all alone I walked to the curb in front of my jeep and sat down. I took a deep breath, it was painful and shaky, but it felt nice to the touch.

"You're losing yourself Emmett."

Those words escaped without any thought, they were rushed and dark.

Only because they were true.

I was indeed losing myself. I was drinking more, trying to live in denial. Trying to deal. I was trying to rush this grieving process, trying to move on. Yet I couldn't help but to seem to battle with the fact of wanting to be sad. I wanted to move on but I didn't want to feel happy. It almost felt wrong to talk to other woman, to smile, to laugh. With Rosalie gone my life had met an eclipse it could not fight back. Almost like I was frozen in time with no way to escape.

I was at a crossroad.

One way lead to happiness and guilt.

The other lead to sadness and hope.

Either way I wasn't sure where to go, what to do and how to do it. The only thing I could do was wait for the answer and pray that would come soon. Even though I wasn't a religious man I would still ask for help, for hope and faith. It was all that I had left.

I pulled myself off the ground and got into my Jeep. Going back to the place I disliked to go most.

Home.

**

* * *

**

**Z/N:** I forget about posting this last night. Sorry. Anyways, this chapter I have so many issues with it makes me sick, but I was too lazy to fix it so this is what you get ;D

See ya next Thursday.


	7. Chapter 7

-**b**-

Brushing my long brown hair, I look into the mirror and stare at myself. It's only been a few weeks since the memorial and today I was going to the doctor's for an ultrasound. I was excited to be able to see my baby, but it hurt since Edward wasn't going to be there with me.

After I finish brushing my hair, I go downstairs to get something to eat. Fixing myself some cereal, I sit down and eat it with disinterest. Cereal can be such a boring thing to eat, but that was kind of how my life was now. Besides the constant morning sickness and everything else pregnancy brings along.

When the cereal was terminated, I started to get ready to go even though I didn't have to leave for another twenty minutes. But before I could even grab my keys, the phone began to ring.

Placing the phone to my ear, I answer with a common word. "Hello?"

"Bella! Darling, it's Carol Louis. So, I heard you were getting an ultrasound today! That sounds so exciting. You should let me see it as soon as possible! Anyways…" I let her continue to blabber as I roll my eyes. She was the gossip girl of the neighborhood and could not resist trying to get into other's lives.

"Well," I interrupt her. "I better go. I don't want to be late." Glancing at the clock, I only had ten minutes before I actually had to leave.

"But…" she starts, but I interrupt her again with a good-bye and me hanging up. With a sigh, I grab my purse and walk out to the car.

---------

As I drove, I let myself sing to along with the radio. I haven't done that for awhile and knew that maybe I was finally getting myself back. It helps when you have friends and family that care.

When the song ends, I'm smiling brightly. It felt good to sing. Singing made me feel so alive. As I continue to drive, I feel dark thoughts enter my mind and the smile slip off my face. It wasn't easy to stay in a good mood.

Wet tears slip down my cheeks as my heart constricted. I hated this grief that the shooting left me with. I wish it could end, but I wondered how I could get rid of it. Was it even possible?

Looking over to the side of the road, I saw the black-haired pixie, Alice, I had met at the memorial. Pulling over without thinking, I rolled the window down and looked out to her. "Hey Alice."

She looks over at me and smiles when she sees me. "Good morning Bella. How are you?"

"I was just going to the doctor's for a check-up on the baby. What are you doing out walking?"

She shrugs. "I was just out walking." After a few moments of awkward silence, she continues. "So, how are you dealing with it all?"

"Well, I'm just dealing. Trying to get through life and ignoring it." I look down. I knew that wasn't a good way of dealing with it, but it's the best I could let myself do.

"Would it be bad if I lectured you about how bad that is even though I'm doing the same?" She asks, leaning against my car.

"I'd call you a hypocrite."

"Only because I am one."

Laughing some, the air around us became lighter somehow. Then, a sudden thought overcame me. "Alice? Do you want to come with me to the doctor's?"

"Really? You'll let me?" She begins to jump a little. I didn't remember there ever being any excitement from the last time I saw her, but we were at a memorial and I had just asked a question that could make one excited.

With a nod, she squealed and got into the car. As she smiled at me, I put my car back in drive and continued the journey to the doctor's office with a passenger in shotgun.

---------

Arriving at the doctor's office, we get out of the car and walk in. As I signed in, Alice found us both seats to sit in as I waited.

Sitting down beside her, I watched as kids ran around and other mothers watching them or trying to care for their younger ones. I was strange to think of myself as a mother. I haven't expected it, but I was so happy.

"Bella, what is it like to have a child with the one you love?" I look over at Alice, who wore a grim expression.

"Aw, honey." I wrap my arms around her. "It's okay."

She begins sobbing. "Bella, it's so hard. Jasper and I…always wanted to have children. But, now he's dead." She embraces me and sobbing into my shoulder. "I'm so sad."

Holding her tight, I tried to comfort her. "Trust me Alice. I'm sad too. This whole event is saddening."

After a moment, we separated and Alice a sniffled. "Thank you Bella."

"You're welcome. And, you don't know how this means to me that you came along." Alice smiles and then we sit back and wait.

"Isabella Swan." I stand up at the mention of her name, looking over at the nurse that stood in the doorway to where the rooms were.

I look over at Alice. "Do you want to come or stay here?"

She shakes her head. "Go ahead. I'll wait here for you." After I nod, I follow the nurse to the back where she leads me to room 3.

"Please wait here until Dr. Robertson arrives." The nurse then walks out as I sit on the bed.

Waiting after a few minutes, the doctor walks in with her clipboard. "Good morning Bella. How are you today?"

I shrug. "I'm okay."

"Are excited to have this ultrasound?" She asks as she sits in the chair beside me and begins messing with this machine.

I nod. "Yeah. I am."

She smiles at me. "Okay. I need you to lift your shirt so I can do the ultrasound." After doing as she says, she squirts some gel onto my stomach and places the ultrasound thing onto my stomach, spreading it around.

We looked at the screen of the machine as she looked for what she was searching for. Finally, she found something. Pointing at the screen, she begins to explain what I saw. "There is your baby's head. And then it's feet. Look at those hands."

"They're so tiny." I feel tears slip down my cheeks. Edward would have been so happy to see the baby.

After she showed me the baby so more, she took a few pictures. Getting the gel cleaned off my stomach, I stood up and straighten my clothes. The doctor walks up to me and hands me the pictures. "Thank you Dr. Robertson."

"No problem Bella." I was just leaving when she put her hand on my arm. "Bella, I want to know if you're doing well with Edward's death."

I just look at her with sad eyes and lie to her. "I'm just fine." But, I knew she looked through the façade I tried putting up.

"Well, I want you to know that if you don't work out the grief, you may end up harming the baby." I grimace. I didn't want that to happen.

With a nod, I walk out and back to the waiting room where Alice sat reading a magazine. As I walked out, she looked up and set the magazine down.

She came up to me and smiled. "How did it go?"

"It went quite well." I hand her the pictures and she gasps.

"Oh my! So beautiful!" After five minutes of Alice gushing over the baby, she smiles at me. "Do you think we could go get some coffee and really catch up?"

"Sure. I think that sounds nice." I really needed to get my life back on track. What Dr. Robertson said worries me and I hope not to no longer put stress on the baby if I had before.

* * *

So sorry about there not being an update last week. But I just didn't want to write this chapter and still didn't want, so I forced myself. Hope it's at least decent. So, I'm sorry once again.  
**-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**

**Z/N: **All three of us have been busy writing for NaNoWriMo so that's why we have a reasonable excuse for the delay. But what with it being over (I hit 50k yesterday, hurray for me!) we will be updating regularly. The next update, however, will be soon. Mine may be on Thursday but I'm moving so I'm not sure.

Leave love ;D


	8. Chapter 8

"That's the scary part. I didn't know if I should smile, crack up, scream or run."

_The Wizard Of Oz_

- a -

Life had become a constant blur since Jasper's death. Since the memorial. Since his funeral. Since I lost my true love.

Some would relate the blur to a constant array of tears, and a darkness succumbing my figure like a coat. That's how I was supposed to feel. But I didn't.

Instead I was motivated, at times almost the stereotypical mourner, I gave my all into making myself into the person Jasper would want me to become, to completing our home, and making a positive impact in the world.

I rarely cried over Jasper, instead laughing and singing whenever I was overwhelmed with sorrow. It was what he would have , his family, and my own, disagreed, talking me (on a more subtle level forcing me) into therapy sessions with a highly acclaimed grief counselor. They all told me that one day I would break. And on that day I would be left the empty shell of a woman with a broken heart.

I attended three counselling sessions, each time my anger growing. I didn't need to be there. My anger slowly became hate for my family, both sides. I know I'm not going to break down and cry, it won't bring him back. I'm not going to. They just don't understand it.

I had spent the morning at my once soon-to-be mother-in-laws home, leaving abruptly as she once again raised the topic of counselling. I told her I didn't need it, storming out of the house and walking aimlessly through the city. I had nothing to do. My next shift wasn't for another two days, the house was perfect, I was waiting to hear back from volunteer services, and had completed an application to a local study centre.

When Bella found me, in a sense, I was thrilled. She seemed like an amazing person, though you could easily see and interpret the pain in her brown doe eyes. Bella felt the pain my family wanted me to feel. The pain I was supposed to feel. She put a brave face on for her baby's sake. She held her hand tenderly at her stomach, a wistful look in her eyes whenever Edward was mentioned, or someone asked how she was. She was holding on for dear life to the last piece of her soul mate she had.

She rolled down the window, and called out to me, her cheeks flushed and red. I walked over to her, a smile planted on my face. We bantered back and forth, eventually Bella invited me to her Ultra Sound.

In the car we joked back and forth, avoiding the obvious topic of our loss. We played the worst of all eighties music, bonding over Molly Ringwald movies and our obsession with Fruit Loops.

As we entered the Doctors Surgery, the atmosphere changed. Children ran around freely, their younger or older siblings held tightly in comfort in their parent's arms. A searing pain ripped through my chest: I would never have Jasper's children.

I lightly touched Bella's arm, drawing her attention.

"Bella, what is it like to have a child with the one you love?" Her almost happy expression fell, her arms engulfing me tightly.

She spoke comforting words, wiping away my tears.

We broke apart, staring into each other's broken eyes.

"Isabella Swan?" Bella looked curiously at me, asking if I wanted to go in with her. I declined. She may have needed support, but for herself, she needed to go in there and meet her baby alone, with the thought of Edward the only thing on her mind.

She smiled shyly at me before following the doctor inside.

I sighed outwardly, looking around the waiting room. The crowded area consisted of white, stereotypical walls, and dark grey plastic chairs connected at the legs. The front desk held two small pots of fake flowers, I suppose fake due to allergies. The girl behind the desk, her dark hair in a cute bob, talking happily to an elderly couple paying for their appointment. The old man had his hand placed calmly on his wife's lower back, his gaze focusing down at her as she spoke. They looked truly happy.

I looked at the chair across from my, a pile of magazines, all outdated, sitting messily. I leant across and picked up a few, quickly putting back the home and gardening magazine. I opened the second magazine, a copy of _Nylon_ from '98, and gazed intently at the fashion trends, the surges of denim and rips causing my hands to shake.

I easily lost myself in the pages of clothing and design, the models, of whom were more healthy, smiling happily in the majority of their shoots. That alone made the clothes beautiful.

The door to the office opened, and Bella walked out, her doctor asking her something with concern.

Her eyes flashed a dull anger before she answered "I'm just fine."

The doctor replied something I couldn't make out, causing Bella to grimace before walking away.

She met my eyes, the image of concern and distaste replaced by an eager smile. I put down the magazine and stood to greet her.

"How did it go?" I asked.

She passed me two pictures, telling me it went well.

The babies form was barely passable, but its tiny, miniscule features brought out the mother in me, or the mother that would have been.

"Oh my! So beautiful!" I point at a small round form, slightly larger than the rest of the white image.

"Baby's head?" I ask, tilting my head to look up at Bella. She nods in reply.

"So cute!"

Bella walks to the front desk, smiling happily at the girl before paying for her visit. She puts her purse into her bag, and sifts through to finds her keys.

"Do you think we could go get some coffee and really catch up?" I ask her, smiling as we walk towards her car.

She nods, "Sure, I think that sounds nice." She reaches to put the keys in the driver's side door when I quickly snatch them from her. She looks at me confused, before going to take them.

"Nope, you drove here, Bella. I want you to sit happily as a passenger, staring lovingly at your unborn child, and talking about complete nonsense as I drive us to the cute little cafe I found a few weeks back. No complaining." I run around and unlock the passenger-side door, ushering her inside, before sitting behind the wheel.

As I start up the engine, the radio comes to life, 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' by Cyndi Lauper fills the cars speakers, Bella leans in turning up the volume as I pull out. She begins to sing along as she gingerly strokes the scanned images of her baby.

"Some boys take a beautiful girl and hide her away from the rest of the world; I wanna be the one to walk in the sun, girls just wanna have fun." She sings, her head bopping along to the eighties beat.

She places her hand on her stomach as the song ends, I reach forward and turn down the volume.

"Do you want a girl, or a boy?" I ask her, she turns to me a small smile emerging on her face.

"I don't mind, I'll love the little peanut regardless." Her smile grows, "Edward wanted a little girl, with my eyes, and his hair. So, I'm sort of hoping for a little girl. But I'd love for them to have his eyes."

"What colour were his eyes?"

She smiles, staring happily at the Ultra Sound photo, "They were the brightest, deepest shade of green. They were... dazzling." I smile, pulling swiftly into the cafe's parking station.

I cut the engine, and look at her.

"Alice, you know, you are quite amazing. I don't know how you can be so strong in this situation." She says. I grab her hand, holding it firmly.

"Bella, you are extraordinarily strong, much more than I am. You will make an amazing mother." She smiles, and we both leave the car.

We quickly walk into the cafe. I order myself a vanilla latte, while Bella orders chamomile tea. We sit at an empty table for four, reminiscing on high school memories and awkward family moments as we wait for our drinks.

They arrive as I am tell the story of the birth of a friends second child. I take a sip of my coffee, the liquid gold warming me, and continue with my story.

"So she looks up at me, her big blue eyes oh, so innocent, and says 'Aunt Alice, I know where babies come from.' Her voice, so proud and serious. I had no idea what to do, her parents were with the new baby, her grandparents had just left to buy dinner for the rest of us, and I was left there with this six year old, proclaiming she knew where babies came from!" I tell Bella, "I had absolutely no idea what to do! So I picked her up, sat her on my lap and said 'Really, Leah? Where do babies come from?' to which she responds 'I'm not supposed to say anything, but a boy in my class says that Santa and Mrs Santa enjoy their happy time, and keep having babies, so they give them to Mommies and Daddies who have been good, as an early Christmas present. That's why he said my Mommy and Daddy have a new baby, because Santa and Mrs Santa had happy time.' I just sat there looking at her astounded, _I didn't know if I should smile, crack up, scream or run!_" Tears were rolling down Bella's face as she laughed hysterically.

"So don't expect me to explain to your child where babies come from, or listen to them when they find out about the Stork or the Easter Bunny!" I say, causing Bella to double over with laughter.

The door of the cafe chimes, as it opens, a familiar man entering. He looks around the cafe, his dimples shining in the light. As his eyes fall on us, he reveals a toothy grin, and waves.

He makes his way towards us. He quickly hugs Bella, and ruffles my hair before sitting down.

"How's the kid?" he asks, lightly poking Bella's stomach.

"Baby is good," she says, "how are you, Emmett?"

He smiles, "Yeah, I'm good. What about you Tinkerbelle?" I glare at him playfully.

"Yeah, I'm good, just reliving some awkward and embarrassing memories with Bella here, have any to share." I say, and with my words Emmett leaps into an intricate story of a little boy calling the fire station to save his cat... his stuffed cat.

Somehow, in that moment, I felt at ease.

**-** a** -**

_IS/N: _So, so sorry for the delay! If you're looking for a great read, search Zombie's Run This Town on Fiction Press, and venture into our fair Zombie's tale A Bright Side. It is beautiful. I'm sorry if this repeated segments from the last chapter, I believe it was needed.


	9. Chapter 9

"Talk about a long night for a fist fight. Strap your memories to your back, and hang that noose around your neck."  
_Fade In, Fade Out_; The Forecast

-e-

I was quite surprised to see the two here, especially both of them together. I figured that our meeting at the memorial was just a onetime thing. Sure we exchanged phone numbers, but I rarely received a phone call from either. Twice from Bella, once from Alice. It had nearly been a month since we last spoke.

A lot had changed in those dainty little few weeks.

I _had_ changed.

Sure I was still sad about Rosalie, in fact, downright depressed. But each day I would become less sad and wake up happier. There used to be a time when I'd wake up and think 'why not just end it all now?', sometimes I'd even try to make an attempt.

But I could never do something so selfish like kill myself. In fact, there was only one thing holding me back from doing it. Rosalie.

Rosalie had lived a hard life before me. Her own mother committed suicide when Rose was just thirteen. And her father - well let's just say if he was still around I would neuter him then probably kick his face in. He was all Rosalie had left when her mother died, and he must have felt the same way.

I'm surprised that she'd been so strong after what all her father did to her.

She disapproved of suicide, seeing as how it fucked up her life. And even though she was gone, I felt that if I did it too that her life would fuck up again.

I was thankful for that thought though, because it saved me every time.

Now I would wake up and get up, I'd go to work; I'd be a normal being. I was back to living again, just shadowed by the epitome of heartache. But at least I had some form of sunshine keeping me safe.

The funny thing?

I wasn't sure what it was.

I sat in between the two, gladly sharing some hilarious stories – mostly work related.

"So, what are your plans for today?" I asked them both.

"Nothing really," Bella said. She turned her head to Alice. "What about you?"

"I have no plans. I rarely do."

"What about you, Em?" Bella questioned as she took a sip of her coffee.

Coffee.

That's right. I came here to get some.

I smiled to myself. "Hold that thought. I need some caffeine badly."

Bella nodded her head and grinned, Alice rolled her eyes at me. As I got up I ran my hand through her choppy hair, hearing her 'ung' was enough to make me start to laugh. I made my way to the register and ordered a fancy type of coffee – I honestly had no clue what I ordered. For all I knew it could have been piss and snot.

Well, whatever it was, it was good. Sweet and strong, enough to put some energy in me.

I sat back down at the small round table, addicted to the fancy coffee.

"So, Em?" Alice started. "What are your plans for this quiet Saturday..day?"

I smiled and licked my lips. "Uh. Two friends of mine are having a party down on the beach for their anniversary. That's in a few hours though."

"Awe, that's cute," Alice said with a smile.

I nodded my head. "Yep, it's practically a large get together." An idea sparked then. "Well, you two said you have nothing going on. Want to be my dates?"

I smiled widely at them. Bella giggled and Alice rolled her blue eyes with a small smirk playing at her lips.

"I'm up for it," Bella said as she rubbed her hand over her blooming stomach. "I need to get out of the city for a bit."

I turned my attention to Alice. "What about you?"

Alice was staring at the table top, her face saddened. Her blue eyes began to submerse with tears and I felt a pang in my heart.

"Alice, are you alright?" Bella asked, concern ringing in her tone.

The small woman quickly perked up, a large smile on her face and all signs of tears gone.

"Sure," she said towards me. "I love parties."

I nodded my head, unsure about her sudden step into sadness. I felt my pocket begin to quake and I quickly went for my cell-phone. It was a text from Seth, telling me that I needed to go to his house. I sighed and shoved the silver thing back in my pocket.

"I have to go. I'll text you guys with the info and stuff," I said as I began to pull away from the table. Bella stood up as I did, opening her arms for a hug. I took her gently in, aware of the bump that felt odd against my abdomen. I turned to Alice who was smirking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You may want to leave that frappuccino here in case you feel like getting hit on by all the gay guys outside," Alice warned. I narrowed my eyes and turned around, looking out through the large windows. There was a group of guys, most of which were making out with each other.

I snapped my head into her direction, eyes wide. I handed my almost-finished cup of fancy coffee to her. She took it, laughing at my expression.

"Well, I'm not totally freaked out right now," I said sarcastically, wiping my hands on my pants. I laughed at myself and said good-bye once more. After receiving another hug from Bella and a 'use protection' from Alice, I left the coffee shop.

I easily avoided the group of boys and made my way back to my jeep that was parked down the street. I fished out my cell phone and hit speed dial, calling Seth.

"Thanks for getting back fuck-face," he greeted.

"Oh, I love you too," I purred.

"Dude. Seriously? What happened, it's not like you to delay in response," he stated, concern escaping from the phone.

"Jeez, mom. I'll be sure to call even before you do first," I said rudely. "What's your deal?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering. What were you doing?" he said in a calmer tone.

"I was getting some coffee and I ran into some people I know," I clarified as I got into my large vehicle.

"Oh really?" he said, that familiar Seth-tone making its way out. "Anyone I know?"

I sighed. "Nope, but you'll meet them later. They're coming to Sam and Emily's party tonight."

"Do you think they'll appreciate you inviting strangers?" he asked.

"They won't mind. Fuck, they were thrilled just by knowing I was coming," I said.

"True," he seconded. "Are you on your way?"

"Yep," I answered.

"Kay, see ya later," he said to me. I closed my phone and turned the ignition on, driving away.

Seth lived with Emily and Sam. He had lost both of his parents in a car crash when he was sixteen. Sam was friends with his parents and had too much sympathy towards Seth just to let him fend for himself. Seth's only option was to live with the two. When I got the job at the Fire Department I quickly befriended him.

Ever since then we've been close. He was my best man at mine and Rosalie's wedding. He was the one I went to when I was having issues. He was my best-friend; that was it.

I appreciate all that he's done for me, even though most the time I want to kick his ass.

Like being his chauffeur for one.

He needed me to drop him off at some girls' house. I think her name was Clara or Carissa or Candy or something like that. I've lately ignored any mention of relationships.

But I had a right to.

Didn't I?

-:-

"Hey, Emmett?" Bella asked me on the phone.

"Yeah?" I replied with a bit of struggle in my voice. I was currently holding my cell phone in between my shoulder and head while I tried to tie up my swim trunks and brush my teeth.

"I have a problem," she said.

"What is it?"

"I don't fit in any of my swim-suits," she said quietly.

I dropped the phone, and my toothbrush; regrettably my shorts as well from laughter. I continued to laugh as I made my way to the ground where I pulled my shorts up, quickly tying them as I dived back down for the phone and my toothbrush.

"Bella?" I asked, still in a laughing fit.

"It's not funny!" she exclaimed; a giggle in her throat.

"Yeah, it is," I replied, shoving my tooth brush under the running faucet.

"Look, the party starts in thirty and I have no suits. What am I supposed to do?"

I shrugged my shoulders even though she couldn't see it. "I'dunno. Borrow one from Alice?"

She snorted. "Yeah, because pregnant chicks fit wondrously in anorexic bikinis."

"Loving the sarcasm, babe. Look. I bet Emily still has a suit from when she was pregnant with John. I'll ask if you can borrow one."

"Thanks, Emmett," she said.

"Of course. Anything for a fat chick," I replied.

"I am not fat!" she screeched in the phone.

I started laughing again, even more so when she joined in.

"I'll see you in a bit, jerk."

She hung up on me and I shut my phone, throwing it onto the bed from the bathroom. I put on a fresh swab of tooth paste and brushed my teeth. I walked around my house as I prepared for the party. I stuffed a back-pack full of clothes and towels, even some extra beers.

Once finished with all that I called Sam and Emily, telling them I was on my way. I also asked if Bella could borrow a suit and Emily said of course. It wasn't like she would say no. Emily was an amazing woman, hell, she was like a momma bear; always protecting her cubs.

I exited my house and went to the Jeep, feeling awkward in my shorts and button up shirt.

…and my flip-flops.

I drove into the direction of the beach, excited to be having some fun for once. Sam was right. I needed to move on. But I also needed to do it at my own pace.

I was in a good state right now. I still hurt over Rose, but I also laughed when I need to. I could think about her and not want to down a bottle of booze or want to jump off a building.

I listened to the radio the entire trip, glad to have it accompanying me. I was usually too sad to listen to anything, especially the pep talks from everyone. I would tune everyone out, only listening to me and my self pity. It was stupid of me to do, but regardless that's how I was. But now I was different. I tried to listen, and a lot of the time I found their words to be encouraging.

I made my way down the familiar streets to the beautiful beach.

I had spent so many happy memories here it was hard to keep track of. There were the ones with me and my friends. Then there were the ones with me and Rosalie. So many with me and Rose. If we could we'd build a small house on the beach, right near the shore so that way when we stepped out we'd feel the cold water touch our toes.

We'd live in that beach house forever. Our kids would live in it. And their kids would love in it. It would be like some type of fairytale home.

But this was the real world. Unlike fairy tales there's rarely a happily ever ending story. That's what sucked the most. We _had_ our fairytale. We were living it. We were it.

Funny how life works.

It's not like I was trying my hardest to be in the fairytale. In fact there were times when it was more of a horror story. Me and Rose were not the perfect couple; we fought, we screamed, we hated each other. We had our issues, but in the end we always apologized.

We always made sweet love.

Rosalie was mine, she was me. Rosalie was it.

Rosalie was everything.

It was just a shame that she died – part of me died.

The tan san and blue waters came into view and I let out a deep breath. The sadness was returning and I couldn't have gotten here any sooner. I spotted familiar figures and faces, parking my Jeep near a group of vehicles.

"Emmett!" I heard someone cheer as I stepped out of the large monster. I grabbed my back pack and shut the door, walking towards the main group.

I was greeted by numerous friends, each of one either giving me a hug, a nod, or a hand shake. I walked over to Sam and Emily.

"Emmy Bear!" Emily said, a wicked smile on her face as she knew that I hated that nick name. I smirked at her and pulled her into a hug. "I brought the extra suit. Where is she?"

I could see Emily looking around, an almost hopeful look on her face. That's when it struck me. I never said that Bella was just a friend. I had just said I invited a couple of people. And then the second call involved more detail.

"Uhm," I started. "She'll be here soon with the other."

"The other? I thought she was your date," Sam stepped in.

"Well, I invited two friends of mine. They both lost someone the way I lost Rosalie. We're like, each others counseling group." It was mostly a lie.

"Oh," Emily said, handing me a purple swim-suit for Bella.

"Well, we're still glad you came at all," Sam said, holding a hand out towards me. I placed my hand into his and took a gentle shake from him. Once finished I put my hands in my back pack and fished out a present I had gotten for Emily.

"What's this?" she asked as I put in her hands.

"Oh, nothing," I said, a playful laugh exiting my lips.

She opened the box and her eyes lit up. "Oh, Em! This is beautiful." She took out the bracelet with blue diamonds embedded in it.

"I can't accept this," she said.

"Sure you can," I replied, pushing her hand back towards her as she tried to give it back.

"But it must have been so expensive," she declared.

"Doesn't matter about the price. What does matter is that you're breaking my heart by denying this beautiful gift," I said with a pout.

"He's right," Sam seconded.

Emily smiled at her husband, then at me. Her eyes grew wide and slightly wet.

"Em, don't cry," I quickly said, groaning internally.

"This is so sweet of you," Emily said, pulling me into a hug. I happily hugged her back, glaring at Sam who was pouting.

"What'd you get me, Emmett? Pearls? Awe, you shouldn't have," he joked.

"Shut up," I growled, pulling away from Emily.

"I think they're here," she said, clutching the bracelet to her heart.

I turned my head into the direction she was looking, spotting a silver car pulling beside the rest.

"Yep, that's them," I said, walking away from the couple. I jogged past the people who all were attending the party, making my way towards the two girls who I recently saw today.

When I saw Alice I couldn't help but to smile wickedly.

"She…wore…an," I began slowly, creeping up behind the two. She stiffened. "Itsy, bitsy, teenie, weenie, yellow polka-" I was cut off by her slapping me in the face. I didn't think she realized how close behind her I was. She covered her mouth with the slapping hand, her blue eyes wide beneath a pair of large, pink, heart shaped sun-glasses.

"Emmett, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to slap you," she quickly said.

I patted my cheek. "Lucky for you I know how to take a hit," I smiled at her.

She dropped her hand. "Well in that case I'm going to beat the living shit out of you if you attempt to sing that song again." She pulled out a large tote from the car and looked back at me.

"Besides," she began. "It's a pink polka-dotted bikini, not yellow." She sniffled and said, "How every I'd prefer yellow, but this is what I had. So, yeah."

I rolled my eyes at her and turned my attention to Bella who was standing at the sidelines.

"Got you a suit," I said to her, lifting up the purple swim-suit. Bella took it from me and smiled.

"Thanks, Em. Going to the beach without swimming in the ocean is unlawful," she stated.

"Not to mention surfing. You two _do_ surf right?"

Bella grinned and shook her head, blushing a bit.

"Jasper tried to teach me a few times. I just never got the hang of it," Alice responded, sadness in her voice. I looked at her then; her blue eyes were full of sudden despair that I couldn't stand it.

I then made a goal.

Whether it took all the strength I had, I would make Alice forget Jasper; even it was for five minutes.

"That's because _I_ wasn't teaching_ you._" I pointed at myself then at her; she snorted and turned her head to stare out at the blue waters.

I sighed. "Do you guys want to meet Sam and Emily?"

"Sure," Bella replied as she linked arms with Alice. The two of them followed me. I introduced them each time we'd pass a person. A lot of the boys seemed interested in the two, I felt like decking each one of them. But they weren't mine and maybe Alice and Bella didn't mind them being hit on by all my friends.

We finally made our way to Sam and Em, who were happy to see the two girls that I had invited. We all conversed for a short, brief moment before we disappeared near the water. I showed Bella a place where she could change.

Alice laid a beach towel on the ground and dived for it, laying on the ground with her body fresh out for the sun to get to her. I snorted and shook my head.

"What?" she asked.

"Tanning. It's so pointless," I replied.

She smiled at me, her white teeth glistening. "I'm not tanning. I'm just laying down. If the sun does touch my skin and leave a healthy color behind, well then that's totally unintentional."

"I'd so punch you in the face if you were a guy," I stated as I watched Bella return from the small changing tent.

"Maybe I am," she responded.

Immediately my eyes wandered across her petite body.

"I doubt that," I snorted as I made my way towards Bella.

"How does it fit?" I asked, noticing that she kept her self covered with a white dress.

"Perfectly," she sighed. "Thanks."

I nodded my head. "Yep."

"So, what's first?" she asked me, squinting in the sunlight high above me.

"Well, surfing would be fun but the rolls suck major ass so instead we're just going to swim," I spoke, placing my hand on her stomach. "Besides, I bet junior here would love the feel of the ocean."

She nodded her head. "Most likely."

We walked back to where Alice had claimed a spot. Bella set her things down and pulled her dress off, reveling a dark purple and pale legs.

"Jeez, Bella!" Alice screeched. "Even my sunglasses can't shield me from the glare coming off your legs!"

Bella's cheeks grew a rosy color. "They aren't that white! And look at you!"

Alice sniggered. "I'm white, not albino."

Bella rolled her eyes and grabbed for my hand, pulling both of us away from the sand and to the water.

"Wait," I said, pulling my shirt off and throwing towards Alice. I missed by a few feet. I sighed and lunged for the water, not stopping until I was deep enough not to touch the murky sand at the bottom. Bella was in the water, happily swimming beside me.

"Hey! You can swim!" I stated.

She turned her head and tossed a glare at me from her brown eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'dunno. You just seem like the type of girl who hasn't done anything."

She sighed. "I do?"

I nodded my head. "But it's not a bad thing."

"You're right. It's a terrible thing."

"Well, that's okay. Not everyone has to be charismatic or full of life," I responded to her sudden self wallowing.

"Right, but what sucks is that I've never been this…empty shell," she spoke while floating on her back.

"Then what changed all that?" I questioned her with pure curiously, even though I knew exactly why.

"Edward and I used to be one of those couples that were full of nothing but love. We did everything together; shopping, eating, walking. We were attached at the hip."

She disappeared underneath the water then reappeared, brushing her hands over her soaked hair. I noticed that she had no traces of makeup on her face. Weird. Most girls I knew always wore makeup.

"And then he died," I finished for her.

She smiled at me without joy. "Yeah, ever since then it's like part of me has gone missing."

I nodded my head. I could fully understand.

"What about you? How are you dealing?" she asked me.

"I'm just dealing, Bella. There isn't any definite answer to that question," I responded, upset to be talking about Rosalie when I was having such a good day. I needed to ditch Bella in a polite way.

"Are you hungry?" I asked. Pregnant woman were always hungry.

"Actually…I am," she replied. _See_.

We swam back to the shore and stepped on the dry sand, walking past Alice who was now sitting up straight on her brightly colored towel. She had her chin on her knees as her small arms were wrapped around her legs.

She looked sad, again. I ran a hand through my wet hair, sighing.

"Hey, Bells, I'll join you in a minute," I said to the brunette.

She nodded her head and walk toward the large group of people who were standing around a grill. I sat down by Alice, grunting as I made my way beside her.

"What's up, Tinkerbell?" I questioned her, pulling on her tiny pig tail. She slapped my hand away and pulled her legs even closer to her. My eyes narrowed and I scooted closer to her.

"Hey?" I called out to her, shaking her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she replied, wiping her cheek that was moist.

"Well obviously something is," I spoke.

She turned and looked at me, her lips trembling. "It's just hard for me to be here, okay?"

"I'm sorry. You didn't have to come you know," I responded.

"That's not the point," she murmured.

"Care to enlighten me?" I questioned her in a snarky tone.

"I need to get over this," she whispered as two people walked by us. Clearly Alice was uncomfortable broadcasting her issues. I got up and pulled her up with me.

"Let's go talk," I said to her when she questioned me.

Alice and I walked side by side. It was almost like she was my little daughter. I was so huge compared to her petite self. It made me laugh.

"Me and Jasper used to do this," Alice said softly. I looked down at her, smiling at her large sunglasses.

"What? Walk? Lots of people do that," I stated.

She smiled at me. "It's hard to feel sorry for oneself when you're around. Did you know that?"

"Isn't that a good thing?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose, but how am I supposed to vent for you when you don't ever shut up?"

I snorted. "Oh, jeez. Aren't you kind?"

I felt something small and cold wander into my hand. I looked down to see Alice's elfin like hand in my overly large grasp. I felt my eyes narrow in question. She only smiled at me and looked out in the water.

The funny thing about all this, I left it there. In fact, I moved my hand so our fingers were intertwining. I felt her try to squeeze my hand, but it was so small that it only felt like she was just moving her hand. It made me laugh.

"What?" she asked, a matching smile on her tiny lips.

"You're just so small," I said to her.

"Nothing gets past you does it Emmett?" It was more of a statement then a question.

"I resent that," I pouted.

"I bet you do," she giggled.

Silence filled the air then and not too far beside us the sun was setting. The sky glowed a glorious tangerine color above the sun while above us it was a blue color. It was an amazing sight and for some odd reason, it seemed even more beautiful with Alice beside me.

I wasn't sure what to do.

It was odd to feel this way about anyone again. I figured with Rosalie gone that I would never be able to look at anyone the same.

But something had changed recently for me to be able to see my life past Rosalie.

A life where I wasn't struggling to live, a life where I could love again.

Alice sniffled and I looked down at her. She had pulled me to a stop, her hand out of mine and wrapped around her torso. Her other hand was covering her face. She sobbed silently to herself and I stood there and watched.

It was a hard thing to see, only because I had been there.

Alice was still mourning, still grieving over the loss of her fiancé. It made me angry that someone would take something this important to Alice away. But then again, I felt the same way about Rosalie.

Alice was me in a way, at least emotionally. She was feeling everything I felt. But I wasn't sure how strong Alice was, how she would cope.

I felt my own eyes tear up as I watched the small nymph shake with her sobs.

I stepped forward and pulled her into a hug. She didn't push me away like I would have; instead she wrapped herself around me. Her head was pressed in my chest where I could feel the vibrations of her cries.

I pulled her into my body and locked my wrists behind her.

"I miss him so much," she managed to say.

I nodded my head. "I know."

"You know what Tinkerbell? I whispered to her. "I think we should just run away to Neverland and never come back."

She pulled away from me and wiped at her tears. "I like the sound of that."

We headed back to the main group on the beach. A bon fire had been lit and everyone was gladly chatting. I heard a soft strum of the guitar and watched as Seth began to serenade for Bella and his date. Bella blushed and turned around, smiling at Alice and I.

I was surprised to see Alice lunging for Bella, pulling her up onto her feet and making her dance. Bella just stood around awkwardly; her cheeks flaming as she glanced at all the people staring at her. Eventually everyone joined in while Seth improvised a song and beat.

Bella eventually loosened up and began dancing with a Alice – who I was happy to see wearing a smile. They did silly little dance moves they must have learned from an old music video. I sat down beside Quil, a friend, and watched them dancing.

With a great smile growing on my face, I knew at this point in time that these two were my girls.

I'd do anything for them.

* * *

**Z/N:** Holy jizzasaurus that was long. It's only long because unlike my last chapter I enjoyed this one to the fullest. Everything about this chapter is love for me. (I see my ego)

I'm officially loving the Emmett/Alice thing going on. Mixed pairings FTW!


	10. Chapter 10

I pushed the cart down the aisle, my eyes scanning over each item that was placed on the shelf. It was hard to not grab all of my favorites: cherries, cookie dough, mac 'n cheese, Honey Combs. Honestly, the grocery store was heaven for all pregnant women. How am I going to resist it all?

As I passed a small carton of delicious marble-sized cherries, I had to bite my lip and look away to keep from stuffing them into the cart, which I would later stuff into my mouth.

Even after passing, I could already imagine the sweet taste on them when my teeth crushes them and the juice spreads throughout my mouth and touches my taste buds. Seeing this in my mind made it so much harder. My teeth dug deeper into my lip.

It took about two minutes and seventeen seconds to make the cherries skip out of my mind, but soon another item caught my attention. Cookie dough. Oh my god, that stuff is heaven. Maybe I should buy some and then make cookies. The question is am I going to share the cookies I'd bake?

I glance to my left and to my right as I grab one package of chocolate chip cookie dough. As I walk on after sitting it in my cart, I was already smelling the scent of baked cookies and the taste of melted chocolate and cookie singing inside my mouth.

I started breathing slowly and deeply. I needed to stop imagining myself with food. It's actually kind of disturbing. I've never been this obsessed with food and now I want to eat everything in sight. Wonderful.

As I pass a section where the store keeps their potato chips and imagine ranch dressing and hot sauce as dip, I knew that I should just pay and leave. I had everything I needed anyways. I just didn't want to head home yet.

I slowly walked to the front of the store where the cash registers were located. The lines appeared to be short. I guess today wasn't one of the store's busiest days.

Quickly, I put my items on the conveyer belt and wait for the old woman that works the cash register to check-out my items so I could get going.

As I wait for the woman to finish and total up the price, I look around and notice somebody. I looked at the man closely. It felt like I seen him somewhere before, but I knew he wouldn't have a face I would recognize immediately.

The man begun to walk out of the store, but not before I caught a glimpse of a tattoo on the back of the man's neck. Immediately I remembered the memorial. I remembered the man that bumped into me. This was my chance to give him a piece of my mind.

I kept my eyes on him as he walked across the parking lot. The only time I looked away was to pay for my groceries and when the employee asked me how far along I was.

Soon I'm out the door and in the parking lot. I look around. The man was gone.

Seeing that the man was gone, it sort of dulled my mood. I had been hoping to get some answers on why he acted like he did at the memorial. I also wanted to know how he knew Edward. He didn't seem like the type of person my love would be seen with. The man had some kind of tough exterior look to him. It was like he was in a gang or something.

I slowly walked across the parking lot to my car. It was quiet and I could feel the afternoon sun beating down on my back. When I reach the car, I noticed an envelope stuck to my windshield with tape. Stopping by my car, I peel the envelope and tape off of the windshield. I opened it, finding a small note and a picture. The picture was of Alice, Emmett, and I at Emily and Sam's anniversary party. I felt a soft feeling flutter in my chest. I remember that day and I had so much fun. I couldn't wait to see Emmett and Alice, under any circumstances.

After longingly looking at the picture, I look at the note and read it. It was made with letters from magazine articles and stuff like that. It was my first clue of suspicion.

_The answers are in front of you. Just look for them._

I didn't understand. The answers to what? Hopefully it was the answers to Edward's death. I glanced around. What should I be looking for? I don't understand.

I hurriedly stuff the groceries into the car and take off like a bat out of hell toward home.

When I get home, I bring in the groceries which I just place on the counter, and grab the cordless phone to call Alice. She picks up on the second ring.

"Hello?" Alice asks.

I take a deep breath and let the next words flow out. "Alice, I got something today."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the lack of an update in forever.


End file.
